Crimson moonstone
by AngelsIsLeftToDie
Summary: Hmmm... i just have to say - read it! Main parings OliverXLen and UseeXLuki, side pairings will come in knowledge later. Yaoi, yuri and bad English warning!
1. First time

Oliver raised his head up and Len Kised him. Their kiss became more passionate. Oliver was a little surprised when Len licked his lips, asking for permission to enter. Oliver opened his mouth and Len slipped his tongue inside. Their kiss became more heated and Len slowly fell into bed with Oliver. They broke the kiss and the two boys sobbed in disbelief and slept for a couple moments. They thought that it was a dream and that Rin will come and wake them up. Len leaned over Oliver and placed a gentle kiss on Oliver lips slowly coming to the neck causing him to moan softly.

_"Len..."_ Oliver gasped when he felt his beloved fingers under his shirt. Len slowly looked into Oliver amber eye with its blue eyes, they were filled with so much love and warmth that Oliver thought that he might die of happiness.

_"Oliver... I love you..."_ Len quietly whispered into Oliver ear.  
Oliver put his arms around Len _"I love you too."_ Oliver putted back of his hand on his mouth and groaned. Len fingers trembled.  
_"Oliver..."_ Len said with worried look.  
_"I love you Len, and I trust you..."_ Oliver convinced him.

Oliver took off Len's shirt and Len's opened Oliver's pants. Meanwhile, Oliver took off his shirt and tried to open Len's belt. Len's opened it, took off and threw away. Soon both boys were only in boxer shorts. Len's put his hand in Oliver's boxer shorts causing him to moan. Oliver looked into Len's eyes hoping that he could see Oliver desire to take his heart. And Len's saw it. Len gave Oliver two fingers and Oliver took them in his mouth. Len gasped when Oliver's tongue licked the skin. Len took off both boxer shorts and threw them somewhere at the edge of the bed. He put fingers on Oliver hole.

_"Wait!"_ Oliver said.

Oliver took off his eye bandage revealing crimson eye underneath. Now it was dark and he wanted to see Len with both eyes. Len smiled with loving eyes and leaned down to kiss Oliver. He stopped the kiss and whispered into Oliver's ear:

_"Are you ready?"_

Oliver nodded. Len pushed first finger in Oliver causing him to moan in pain. He moved it a bit and after a while he pushed in his second finger making the boy under him cry. He saw diamonds not tears and he pushed one more finger feeling that Oliver is trembling. He moved the fingers and smiled when Oliver moaned but this time with no pain. He Pushed his fingers out.

_"L-Len..."_ Oliver opened his eyes.  
_"Hey! Don't say that this is your first time!"_ Len whispered in Oliver's ear. Oliver noded.  
Len kissed Oliver One more time.  
_"Len ... I love you..." _Oliver said.

_"I also love you... Oliver"_ Len whispered and putted his cock near Oliver's hole. Oliver nodded. He trusted Len. Len nodded and quickly pushed his cock inside Oliver. Oliver screamed in pain, rapidly bending his head, tears ran down Oliver's cheeks, he cilnged in Len's beck. He knew that a little blood flowed down.

_"Say when I can start, because I don't want to hurt you..."_  
A few minutes passed when Oliver stopped crying. He nodded. Len began to slowly move in and out, Oliver's small body. He hoped that he didn't cause any pain to his lover. Seeing Oliver moan in pleasure he erased any bad thoughts and began to push in harder. Both boys moved their bodies in harmonious and loving rhythm. For them it was proof of they're love. It brought together their love with the most powerful chains.

_"Ah!"_ Oliver moaned, _"I...!"_  
_"Me too!"_  
They released at the same time. This even more chained them together. Their hearts melted in happiness. Len pulled his cock out forcing the other boy to feel sharp pain, but he didn't cry. Len carefully hugged his love and kissed him gentler than other times.

_"I really love you ..."_  
Oliver's eyes filed with tears of happiness, and he replied, _"Me too ..."_  
_"You are my greatest treasure Oly!"_  
Oliver smiled when he heard his new nickname and they fell asleep in close embrace.

They understood that there can't live without each other.

**_~The next day~_**

_"Oh Len,"_ Rin (Len twin sister) said, sitting next to Miku. Their hands were intertwined together.  
_"We all heard you two Last night, especially Oliver's screams... Congratulations to you as a new couple now! We don't mind that you two are gay, anyways it's just love..."_ Rin said in happy voice. After that Miku leaned over and kissed her.

They sat on the sofa. Today is Sunday and they didn't have anywhere to go. They laughed, but soon began to whisper.  
_"Len-chan it still hurt a little..."_  
_"Don't worry it will soon be over, and you know what..."_  
_"What?"_ Oliver asked with curiosity.

_"Will you... marry me?"_ Len pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it. There was a silver ring with an oval and polished moonstone. For a moment Oliver processed information.

_"Yes,"_ he screamed. Len put ring on his finger and they hugged. Miku and Rin looked at them.  
_"What?"_ They asked.  
_"He p-proposed m-me!"_

Len smiled. Both girls looked into each others eyes and squeaked. They ran away to call the others. Len kissed Oliver.  
_"I love you so, so, so, SO~ much Oly!"_

He hugged Oliver very tightly, but didn't hurt him. Oliver, confused with happiness, just smiled. After a while the other Vocaloids ran into the room and congratulated the new pair. Both guys were so happy now. But Oliver thought, _'If he knew my secret...'_. Meiko turned on the music center on and everyone started dancing. This was the happiest day of Oliver life.

* * *

Night time came and Len with Oliver went to they're room. Oliver realized that he must tell his secret.  
_"Len ... I have a secret ... "_  
_"Well?"_  
_" I can become pregnant..."_  
_"Oh... my god! I will also have a child! Oh god Oly if you knew how happy I am!"_  
_"You have any secrets from me?"_

_"Huh?" _Len turned to Oliver with questioning look in his eyes.  
_"I simply thought that we shouldn't hide anything from each other now..."_  
_"Well, ha-ha... I was Yandere once, but now I'm not. Hmmm ... ah I'm bipolar and Khe-Khe-khem someone raped me eight years ago..."_  
Oliver's eyes filed with tears. He hugged his lover. Len's eyes widened. He smiled and stroked his lover's hair.

_"But now i have you and I am very happy that I found you in the street with no parents and soaked in the rain ... I fell in love with you, but I was too young to do something like this..."_ Len said, and kissed Oliver

_"...Meiko took you at our house and said that you will stay here forever, probably because parents don't love you if they leaved you in the rain..."_

He picked up the small body, placed it in bed.

_"_..._and now I say 'thank you' to her that she did it."_

_"Thank you for that, when you told her to take me here..."_  
Len thought that Oliver is a true angel. He took off Oliver's boxer shorts and began to suck his cock. Oliver released in his mouth. He swallowed Oliver's warm mass.

_"Hmmm... tasty..."_

he said. Oliver looked at him with horror, but didn't say anything.  
Len took off his boxer shorts and pushed his cock inside the smaller body. He began to move in and out. Len slowly pulled out his cock and sat on the edge of the bed. Oliver understood the sign, and sat down on Len. They kissed. Len griped Oliver's hips and pushed him down. Oliver put his face in Len shoulder and clinged in his back with his nails leaving red stripes on it.

_"L-len, I love you so much, that never want to be with someone else... only with you..."_  
Len smiled...

_"Me too..."_ he began to do it as quickly as he could, and before they realized. Len had stood up and pushed his lover on the wall, he did it faster, forcing Oliver to moan even louder. He felt that he is coming, only a few more times and then it will come. He kissed Oliver. Oliver knew it, and waited for the warm mass to fill him and at the same time take his heart and soul. When the moment came, he felt that Len wants a child from him and that he trusted him. Oliver's heart melted in love for Len. Their hearts melted and joined together mentally. They fell in bed and did it one more time causing them to sense their deepest feelings. Oliver smiled. He fell asleep on Len with a smile.

* * *

_**About**: When Len found Oliver he was only seven years old and Oliver was four years old, six years pased and Len with Oliver grew older. Oliver is only long as half of Neru. They loved each other for three months now and finaly this happened._

* * *

_**A/N**: WoooHooo! Finaly! This is the sexyest and longest FF i ever wrote! Really how did I write it without nosebleeding? And i saw some grumpy people around here. They said that when it comes to "good part", there is a clifhanger so i started this with the "good part". PM for request and RR me if you want more chapters..._


	2. Birth of SV01

Len went into the kitchen. Oliver suddenly ran into the kitchen where the two Kagamines, Meiko, Miku and Luka sat. Three days had passed since Len and Oliver had done it.

_„Len-chan! I'm pregnant!"_ Len blushed a little, he got up and hugged Oliver. Those who sat in the kitchen had dropped jaw. Oliver pregnant! He is boy! Olivia ran to his brother and they began to speak English, because his sister still didn't know how to speak Japanese. She arrived yesterday and said that Oliver and her parents are arrested. They wanted to kill her. But police arrived at the last moment. Both of her eyes were red and her vision wasn't so good. Her jaw dropped.

_„Yes, yes, Olivia we are a pair now... and we will have a child..."_

_„Bro i'm so happy about you and i don't mind really!"_

_„Really?"_

_„Really! If you two love each other then i'm happy about you..."_

_„Thanks!"_ Olivia hugged Oliver.

_"Nah! I'm hungry!"_

All people who was in kitchen laughed. Len brought Oliver his favorite food - apples.

_"No Len-chan I want BANANAS!"_ Len smiled. He knew that Oliver is pregnant because Mikio had a child from Gumo, it was a girl and they called her Iku Acme but they are hiding her surname from her and it is Megpoid.

**~nine months had passed~**

Len was in hospital with his lover's hand in his hand.

_"One, two, three, four… PUSH!"_ Oliver pushed and screamed after that.

_"One, two, three, four… PUSH!"_ Oliver pushed again with a scream.

_"The head is out! One, two, three, four… PUSH!"_ Oliver pushed one more time and then he and his lover heard a baby crying. They had twins! Before this baby was born, there was a boy too. They had blue eyes like any other baby and blond hair just like Len's and Oliver's.

_"Wait a little and they will grow up any time soon…"_ Doctor told them and went out with their baby in his arms. Len felt that Oliver is trembling.

_"Oly?"_ Oliver opened his eyes and managed to say something.

_"It… hurts…"_ Len kissed Oliver's cheek.

_"It's okay Oly…"_ Oliver was so tired and he fell asleep. Len smiled of the thought that they are family now. Doctor arrived and stitched Oliver's wounds.

_"Is the babies okay?"_

_"Yes they are normal and they are growing up right now…"_

_"What?!"_

_"Yes Oliver is Impreg…"_

_"Ummm… yes right…"_

_"So did you two think of the baby's names?"_ Oliver moved his lips a bit. Len leaned closer to him.

_"Oly?"_

_"SeeU… Usee…"_ Len thought of what Oliver had meant by these Korean names. He was talking about… the names!

_"Yes… their names would be SeeU and Usee…"_

**~One year passed~**

_"Daddy!"_

_"Yes SeeU?"_ Len asked her. SeeU smiled a bright smile.

_"Can you and mom come listen to my first concert?"_

_"Sure! Why would we miss our daughter's first concert!"_

_"Yey!"_

When Len and Oliver had arrived at they're daughter's concert it wasn't even started. They stood there and waited. Then lights turned on. Seeu was standing on stage.

_"Thank you all for coming here, I am really happy that you are here!"_ The entire crowd started to yell, whistle and clap. When they fell silent SeeU waved at them.

_"Let's begin this concert!"_ The crowd yelled again. She started to sing some of her song, but it was translated in English.

(Hide and Seek)

_Ding Dong_  
_Hurry, open the door_  
_I have come for you!_  
_It's no use to try to hide from me._  
_Ding Dong_  
_Hurry, open the door_  
_I have come for you!_  
_It's too late for you to escape me!_

_Look out through the window._  
_Then our eyes will meet through the glass_  
_Your eyes frozen in fear._  
_Now, I want to see you up close!_

_Ding Dong_  
_I'm coming in for you_  
_Hurry up and run,_  
_Let's play tag and have our fun_  
_Ding Dong_  
_I've come in for you now_  
_Hurry up and hide_  
_Let's play hide-and-seek and have some fun!_

_Thumping of your footsteps_  
_I can hear it clearly from here._  
_Now your ragged breathing_  
_I can hear you trying to run!_

_Hide tight_  
_I can see the top of your hair._  
_Hide tight_  
_I can see the top of your hair_  
_Hide tight_  
_I can see the top of your hair_  
_Hide tight_  
_I can see your head!_

_Knock-Knock_  
_I'm in front of your door_  
_Now I'm coming in_  
_I don't need to ask permission_  
_Knock-Knock_  
_Now I'm in your bedroom_  
_Where are you hiding?_  
_The game is almost at its end now!_

_I looked under the bed,_  
_That I found in your empty room._  
_I guess you are not here._  
_Next I'll look inside your closet!_

_Ding Dong_  
_I have found you._

_Ding Dong_  
_Hidden from me here. Now you're it._  
_Ding Dong_  
_I have found you here. Now you're it._  
_Ding Dong_  
_It looks like I won. Now you're it._  
_Ding Dong_  
_Here's your penalty._

_Ding Dong_  
_The game is over. No one's left._  
_Ding Dong_  
_Goodbye everyone._

The crowd Yelled. SeeU smiled brightly. Len and Oliver smiled too, because they're daughter was so happy.

_„So... is my parents here?"_ Crowd was silent.

_„If you two are here then come on the stage!"_ Len and Oliver looked in each other eyes. Then they walked on the stage. The crowd yelled.

_„WHAT?! THEY ARE BOYS! NO WAY THEY ARE SEEU PARENTS! THEN WHO IS THE MOM?!"_

_„Mom can you please sing a song, my ears can't stand that yelling!"_ It was true. SeeU had wery sensitive ears. And Usee had very sensitive ears too. They actualy was cats. They hided the tail but it was harder to hide the ears. They even had cat toungue and theets. Oliver took microphone and stared to sing.

(Circus Monster)

_Time is dead and gone,_  
_Show must go on,_  
_It's time for our act,_  
_They all scream at me, they can not see,_  
_This curtain hides me,_  
_An amazing gift, so quick and swift,_  
_You were amazing,_  
_By myself I can't, they start to chant,_  
_Why are you not here?_  
_Grinning at me, I lay on my knees,_  
_They want to hear me, why can not 'he' see,_  
_I want to see you, I need to see you, I have to see you,_  
_What happened to you,_  
_We get up on stage, they jump to enrage,_  
_Why are you not here, why is 'he' so near?_  
_He wants me to sing, I just can not bring,_  
_I said 'he's' not you, what else can I do?_

_Singing its silent song of misery,_  
_A monster lies in its own trapped nightmare,_  
_He is a tyrant, he lets out a plea,_  
_"Why did she have to leave it all alone?"_  
_Bound to sing it for us, a worthless monster,_  
_It never sees us, it despises us,_  
_Lying so useless, we start to holler,_  
_"Hey! Get up, you worthless Circus Monster!"_

_I lay all alone, I should have known,_  
_you would have left me,_  
_'He' smiles at me, I can not see why 'he's' in your place,_  
_They can't tell me why, you said 'Goodbye',_  
_Right before our act,_  
_Those two young lions, were always fun,_  
_Why did they leave too?_  
_Roaring at me, I lay on my knees,_  
_What is happening? I can hear you sing,_  
_They will not obey, they've been lead astray,_  
_Will I still see you? I have to see you,_  
_I panic and flee, they both pounce on me,_  
_I fall to the ground, I can't hear a sound,_  
_I look up and see, you are not with me,_  
_I am all alone, where could you have gone?_

_Singing its silent song of misery,_  
_A monster lies in his own trapped nightmare,_  
_He is a tyrant, he lets out a plea,_  
_"Why did she have to leave it all alone?"_  
_Bound to sing it for us, a worthless monster,_  
_It never sees us, it despises us,_  
_Lying so useless, we start to holler,_  
_"Hey! Get up, you worthless Circus Monster!"_

_Singing its silent song of misery,_  
_A monster lies in his own trapped nightmare,_  
_He is a tyrant, he lets out a plea,_  
_"Why did she have to leave it all alone?"_  
_Bound to sing it for us, a worthless monster,_  
_It never sees us, it despises us,_  
_Lying so useless, we start to holler,_  
_"Hey! Get up, you worthless Circus Monster!"_

_Singing my silent song of misery,_  
_this monster lies trapped in my own nightmare,_  
_He is a tyrant, I let out a plea,_  
_"Why did you have to leave me all alone?"_  
_Bound to sing them, a worthless monster,_  
_I never see them, I despise them so,_  
_Lying so useless, they start to holler,_  
_"Hey! Get up, you worthless Circus Monster!"_

The crowd was silent. Oliver smiled and he and Len got in backstage they watched their daughter from there now. Lights turned off for a moment. SeeU comed into the backstage.

_„Thank you that you comed here!"_ she glomped her parents. The lights turned on and Usee was standing there.

_„Hi everyone! As you see im SeeU twin!"_ The crowd was silent for moment, but then they yelled:

_„WHAT SEEU HAS A BROTHER TOO!?"_ Usee didin't listen. He was acting. But he winced at the loudness.

_„Gues I have to sing 'Magnet' with my sister..."_ SeeU runed to him.

(Magnet)

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_  
_Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion_  
_My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_  
_Scales dropping into your hand_

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue_  
_Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still_

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_  
_That you don't think this is a mistake_  
_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_  
_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself_  
_If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_  
_The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing_  
_I would follow you to the end of forever_

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved_  
_as if we had no time to feel tender each other_

_That dream has never come again_  
_There is no chance in our reality_  
_If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine..._  
_You are everything in the world to me_

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying_  
_When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?_

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_  
_That you don't think this is a mistake_  
_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_  
_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

_I am drawn to you like a magnet_  
_Even if I left, we would find each other again_  
_I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine._  
_You are everything in the world to me._

Crowd yelled when Usee and SeeU acted a kiss. Then they started to sing one last song.

(I=fantasy)

_We are just a dreams, just a dreams,_  
_We are in your dreams,_  
_Where an opened door, open door,_  
_Come and give us more,_  
_I Fantasy, Fantasy,_  
_All that you imagine,_  
_We can make it hapen,_  
_A Fantasy, Fantasy, Fantasy-y-y-y-y,_

_People these days don't understand,_  
_Oh no (Huh), oh no (Huh), oh no (Huh),_  
_They say we doesn't exist,_  
_Oh no (Huh), oh no (Huh), oh no (Huh),_  
_Had you fun with us,_  
_Breaking the boundaries,_  
_It was easy, you know,_  
_What you wanted is real now,_  
_Don't do this to us second time please,_

_We are just a dreams, just a dreams,_  
_We are in your dreams,_  
_Where an opened door, open door,_  
_Come and give us more,_  
_I Fantasy, Fantasy,_  
_All that you imagine,_  
_We can make it hapen,_  
_A Fantasy, Fantasy, Fantasy-y-y-y-y,_

_Fantasy, Fantasy, Fantasy-y-y-y-y,_

_We are just a dreams..._

_„Bye everyone!"_

_„Bye!"_ the crowd yelled.

The family jumped in the car with black windows.

_„Oh my god momy! I'm so happy now!"_ Oliver smiled. When they arived home they had big hugs and kises. Luki runed in his room. Len Knocked on his door and opened it. Luki was so confused. Len sat next to him.

_„What is hapening to you lately?"_

_„L-len... I think I l-like U-u-u-usee-kun... A-and I-I-I Don't know what to d-do..."_

Len was in shock. But then he smiled.

_„It's okay Luki-kun, I don't mind..."_

Luki said with embrasment.

_„R-really?"_

_„Yes! Anyways go and talk to him!"_

Luki noded and runed out of the room.

* * *

_**About:** Luki is 21 years old and Usee is 13 years old. Luki is really shy, but Usee and Seeu is like.. crazy?_

* * *

_**A/N**: WoooHooo! The 2nd chapter is finaly writen! PM for request and RR me if you want more chapters..._


End file.
